


Love Is A Three-Letter Word

by xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, I put Gilbert in a Santa costume (for a good cause) and made Anne sit in his lap-- you're welcome, Idiots in Love, Pining, Shirbert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx/pseuds/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx
Summary: “I was just coming to find you actually...you’re the only one who hasn’t had a turn,” Gilbert explains, smiling impishly as he gestures toward his lap.“You can’t be serious,” Anne laughs.“Dead serious,” says Gilbert, struggling to keep a straight face. “Besides, it’s tradition— and you can’t say no to traditions.”
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 48
Kudos: 303





	Love Is A Three-Letter Word

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a Shirbert Christmas fic in March? Yes. Yes I did. 
> 
> Look, I know I'm three months late/nine months too early here but I felt like with everything going on in the world, offering up a little Shirbert Christmas comfort wouldn't hurt!

“No.”

“Please?”

“ _No_.”

“Gil…”

“ _No_ , Anne— please don’t ask me to do this.”

“Why not?”

“What if I can’t pull it off?”

“You _will._ ”

“What if I mess up and accidentally break character?”

“You _won’t_ ”

“What if they don’t buy it and I singlehandedly ruin Christmas forever?!”

“ _You won’t,_ Gil.”

“Isn’t there _anyone_ else?”

“Not this last minute— there’s no one else who can do it.”

Gilbert rakes a hand roughly through his hair before proceeding. “Whatever happened to the Santa you hired in the first place?”

“There’s too much snow on the road,” Anne says, teeth worrying at her bottom lip. “And with the storm coming in…he didn’t think it would be wise to make the trip and backed out this morning.”

She knew convincing Gilbert to step in to dress up as Santa Claus last minute wouldn’t be easy— even if it was for a good cause— but she never thought it’d be impossible. And just as she was starting to think all hope would be lost, she saw it: a hint of a crack in his resolve.

She could see it in the way his brows knotted together, eyes wordlessly pleading with her to stop asking because if she asked again, he’d have to say yes. Because if there was one universal truth known across the whole of Avonlea, it was that Gilbert Blythe could be headstrong when he wanted to, but he had a hard time saying no to anything when it came to Anne Shirley-Cuthbert.

“Come on, Gil…please say yes _,_ ” Anne pleads. “You know I wouldn’t ask if it weren’t important— we can’t have a Christmas party without a Santa Claus.”

“I don’t know Anne…”

“Do it for me, your best friend? Do it for the poor foster kids whose hearts will be broken if I can’t bring jolly old Saint Nick to the Christmas party like I’ve been promising I would?”

Anne knew she was playing dirty now, bringing up the foster kids who would be attending the party she’d been tirelessly planning all month— especially because Gilbert knew that before Marilla and Matthew had adopted her as their own, Anne herself had grown up in the foster care system.

“Please, Gil? It’ll mean so much to them— for some, this’ll be the only Christmas celebration they’ll have…”

“One of these days, Cuthbert…” Gilbert says through a rueful smile. “One of these days, I’ll figure out how to say no to you…”

“So you’ll do it?” breathes Anne.

“You owe me— big time.”

She squeals in delight, throwing her arms around his neck in an embrace so fierce, it causes Gilbert to stumble back a step.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Anne cries. “You’re the best!”

“What are friends for?” he says when she pulls back.

“Party starts at noon but you should get to the community center an hour before that. Ask for Katherine— she’ll get you sorted with the costume and with a place you can change,” says Anne, grinning triumphantly up at him. “Bring Bash and Delly if they’re free— the more the merrier!”

She’s off before Gilbert can say another word, bounding down the porch steps with a spring in her step that had not been there when she’d first come knocking at his front door.

Bash is busy setting the table for dinner when Gilbert finally makes his way back inside, and a knowing smile spreads across his features as soon as he takes in Gilbert’s expression.

“She roped you into it didn’t she?” Bash says gleefully, hardly able to contain his laughter.

“You _knew_?!”

“It’s probably for the best that you agreed,” Bash teases. “You know what they say— happy wife, happy life!”

“Anne and I are _just_ _friends_ , Bash.”

Gilbert has said this same sentence with the same tone of infliction so many times he’s starting to sound like a broken record. The repetition clearly hasn’t done much to sway Bash into actually believing Gilbert whenever he says it though.

“ _Just friends_ he says,” Bash replies as he hoists Delphine up from her walker into a high chair. A peal of laughter rings out as Bash gives his daughter a tickle on the tummy.

“What’s that Delly?” Bash asks. 

He pauses for dramatic effect before turning toward Gilbert once more. “She says she doesn’t believe you either, Blythe.”

“Keep that up and I’m rescinding your invitation to the Christmas party tomorrow afternoon,” Gilbert says, rolling his eyes at the way his brother just won’t quit.

“And deprive Delly of seeing her Uncle Gilby all dressed up as Santa Claus?— you _wouldn’t_!”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Gilbert sighs, smiling softly as he watches his niece enthusiastically play with a handful of cheerios Bash scatters across the tray in front of her.

—

Anne finds herself running late the next day despite her best intentions, but she’s happy to see the Christmas party in full swing when she finally gets to the community center.

Together with a handful of other volunteers, they've managed to transform the drab space into a full-blown winter wonderland-- complete with garlands, twinkling lights, and a big bright Christmas tree standing proudly in the center of the room. The sound of children laughing completes the picture. It’s everything Anne herself would have wished for when she was going through the system prior to being adopted by Marilla and Matthew, and the realization brings happy tears to the brim of her eyes.

The sight of Bash and Delly making Christmas ornaments at one of the craft stations on the opposite side of the room is a welcome distraction, and Anne wastes no time in going over to say hello.

"How's Gi-- erm-- I mean, _Santa_ fairing?" she asks, as she lifts Delly up into her arms.

"Well, none of the kids are running for the hills yet, so I’d say he’s doing a pretty good job,” says Bash, nodding over toward a long line of eager children.

Anne has to take a few steps away from Bash to get a good look at Gilbert in action, but when she does, the sight of him engaging each child in turn makes her feel all warm and fuzzy— like the first sip of hot chocolate on chilly winter day.

A small smile plays on Anne’s face as she watches a a tiny little girl who can’t be more than four or five fearlessly rush right up to Gilbert and hop onto his lap when it’s her turn. Her hair is red too, though a much deeper shade than Anne’s own fiery tresses— but the little girl has hers done up in two twin braids just like the ones Anne used to wear her own hair in when she was much younger. She can’t hear them from this far away, but she can tell that little girl must be giving Gilbert quite the earful if her wide eyes and wild hand gestures are anything to go by.

The sight before her brings to mind an incredibly distinct vision of Gilbert, though not Gilbert in any form she’s ever actually seen him in in real life. This Gilbert is older. She can tell from the deep crinkles that materialize in the corner of his eyes as he beams down at his young charge— a little girl with Anne’s _exact_ shade of red hair, but _his_ bright hazel eyes, her small hand tugging on his larger one as she leads him through the rows upon rows of apple trees in the orchard.

Anne’s used to the way her brain has a knack for running away with the idea of Gilbert Blythe. She’s long since made peace with the fact that it’s just something that comes with the territory of being silently (and secretly) in love with him for as long as she can remember. But for however many times she’s given into the fantasies of what it might be like to actually _be with_ Gilbert, she’s never once thought about what building a home and a family with him could look like. Anne can’t deny that it paints a pretty picture in her head…which is also why it seems especially cruel to her that her mind would be so quick to conjure up images of an unattainable future.

It’s Delly fussing in her arms that eventually draws Anne out of her reverie and back to reality. She deposits her back into Bash’s waiting arms, promising to circle back around and visit with them some more after she checks in with a few other people in attendance.

And as Anne moves through the crowd, she doesn’t dare glance back over to where Gilbert’s playing Santa again. In fact, she doesn’t catch another glimpse of him until much later when she finds herself in the storage room looking for more candy canes.

“Looks like your Christmas party’s a hit,” comes Gilbert’s voice from behind her.

Anne turns to look at him, and her heart breaks a little over how endearingly ridiculous he looks with his fake snow-white beard pulled down under his chin, curly hair all mussed up from the hours he’s spent donning the Santa hat he’s currently holding in one hand.

“I think we all know Santa’s the real hit here,” Anne says in return. “You’re doing great by the way. The kids love you— they’re having such a good time.”

“Are _you_ having a good time?” Gilbert asks, noticing the way Anne’s smile doesn’t quite reach her eyes like it usually does when she’s elated.

“Yeah. I just came to get more supplies” Anne replies, fiddling with a basket of candy canes. “Did you need something?

“Not really,” says Gilbert, settling in on a spare chair in the corner. “I was just coming to find you actually.”

“Oh?”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t had a turn,” Gilbert explains, smiling impishly as he gestures toward his lap.

“You can’t be serious,” Anne laughs.

“Dead serious,” says Gilbert, struggling to keep a straight face. “Besides, it’s tradition— and you can’t say no to traditions.”

“I can’t, can I?” she says wryly.

“Nope— especially not during Christmas," Gilbert quips matter-of-factly. "Get over here and take a seat on dear old Santa's lap."

Anne buries her face in her hands when Gilbert has the audacity to wink at her as he pats his leg a few times for emphasis. She feels her cheeks heat, but she sets the basket of candy canes down and crosses over to where he's sitting against her better judgement anyway.

"You just made this whole Santa's lap thing ten times creepier…” Anne says as she gingerly lowers herself onto one of his legs.

She perches there stiffly, arms crossed over her front in protest despite her willingness to give in to Gilbert’s orders. And when he draws her near, looping an arm loosely around her waist, Anne can’t help the way she melts into him as her heart flutters away in her chest over the way that Gilbert has no qualms with pulling her close. She knows it’s purely platonic on his end, but she can’t help the way her mind wanders— just for a moment—as she allows herselfto entertain the idea that they’d probably share a million moments like this if Gilbert loved her the way she loves him.

"Come on then, Carrots-- don't hold back-- tell me what it is you want for Christmas," he prompts, eyes alight with that playful spark Anne loves so much.

"You're ridiculous," she replies, unable to stop a smile from spreading across her face.

Gilbert hums in agreement, "And yet, you like me anyway in spite of it."

"I do," Anne whispers back.

“So…?” Gilbert prompts again, tilting his head closer to hers.

It’s a small action, but it’s enough for Anne’s breath to catch in her throat and suddenly, she finds herself incapable of stopping a single, dangerously honest word from tumbling out of her mouth.

“You.”

“Me, what?” Gilbert asks, brows knotting together in confusion.

When it doesn’t click for him right away, Anne finds herself thinking of a dozen ways she can patch this up and come out the other end unscathed—a dozen ways she can take back that one, small, three-letter word she’s just thrown so much weight behind…

_“You…could say I’d really love a new notebook.”_

_“You…know, I’d really love a new set of pens.”_

_“You..see, the thing is, I haven’t had much time to think about it.”_

She can’t bring herself to pivot though— not after she’s finally begun clue Gilbert in on the only secret she’s ever kept from him. But if she’s going to lay her heart out on a silver platter for Gilbert Blythe to do with as he sees fit, she figures she might as well do a thorough job of confessing.

“ _You_. For Christmas. _You're_ what I want,” Anne says bluntly. “You're what I always want…for Christmas, for New Year's, Valentine's Day, Easter, Halloween, Veteran’s Day— my birthday…”

She laughs at her own last example, thinking about how many year’s she’s spent blowing candles out with a crystal clear image of Gilbert’s face in her mind. “You're the only thing I’ve ever _really_ wanted.”

She feels like she’s been pretty brave up until this point, but she can almost feel whatever ounce of courage she’s been grasping at slip through her fingers as an unreadable expression crosses over Gilbert’s handsome features.

“What else do you want?” he asks, swallowing thickly.

Anne always figured Gilbert would break her heart eventually, but she never once fathomed he could do it in a mere five words. And suddenly, it feels as though all the oxygen has been sucked from the room.

“This is stupid-- this was a stupid idea—let's just forget it. I should get back out there anyway,” she chokes out, suddenly desperate to get away.

Anne makes to stand, but Gilbert pulls her back down keeping one arm firmly wrapped around her waist. And when she fails to meet his gaze, he lifts his free hand up and uses it to turn her face toward his.

She stares back at him against her better judgement thinking there’s a bit of irony in the fact that Gilbert’s soft hazel eyes still have the ability to make her feel so warm despite the fact that her heart feels as though it’s been frozen through from the inside out.

When Gilbert does finally speaks, he does so slowly, as though in an effort to make sure Anne hears every single word loud and clear.

“I’m not asking you to pick something else because I want to forget it. I’m asking you because if it's me you want, you've already got me— you've _always_ had me, Anne-girl.”

“You’re my best friend, Gil,” Anne says, thinking this must be his way of letting her down gently. “But…I’m not sure it’s enough.”

“That’s alright— because I don’t want to be your friend anymore,” he says without skipping a beat.

“What _do_ you want, Gilbert?” Anne whispers.

Gilbert doesn’t answer— he doesn’t need to. Not with words, because suddenly, his lips are on Anne’s and they’re doing all the talking on his behalf. It’s a bit awkward with the pillow he’s got stuffed around his middle to fill out the red Santa coat, and the fake white beard he’s still got wrapped around his face. It’s also perfect though because underneath the ridiculous costume it’s still just Gilbert and he’s all Anne has ever desired in any form.

He pulls back eventually when bit of fake beard gets caught between their lips.

“I think it’s time to lose the beard, Santa,” Anne laughs.

“I think you might be right,” he says, whipping the fake beard off in one fell swoop before doing the same with the fluffy red coat.

Gilbert’s looking much more like himself now that he’s peeled off some choice pieces of costume, and Anne can’t help herself from reaching up to push his sweaty fringe back from where his forgotten Santa hat hasplastered it across his forehead. And when Gilbert's eyes fluttered shut as he leans into her touch, a contented sigh slipping from his parted lips, Anne's heart skips a beat over the realization that he's enjoying their newfound closeness just as much as she is.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" he asks.

"I thought if I told you I was crazy in love with you it would ruin everything-- that it might scare you off," she confesses. " _Does_ it scare you?"

"No," he whispers, eyes sliding back open. "Your love...it's all I've ever wanted too."

"Does that mean I don't have to buy you a Christmas present this year?” Anne asks hopefully. “You're notoriously hard to shop for, you know.”

"You're better than anything I'll find under the tree on Christmas morning anyway," Gilbert shrugs.

Anne smiles shyly at his declaration, leaning in to press her lips to his in another kiss when she catches his gaze slipping back down to her mouth.

The distinct creek of rusty hinges followed by the sound of the door closing quickly has them both turning toward the source of the noise.

"Sorry, Kids!" comes Bash's familiar voice from the other end. "It appears that Santa is a bit tied up with Mrs. Claus at the moment but I'm _sure_ he'll be back out shortly!"

They can hear Bash’s gleeful laugh trailing off as he gets further and further away from the door, and Gilbert groans in disbelief over being found out so soon after he and Anne had more or less finally poured their hearts out to one another

"He's never going to let us live this down is he?" Anne says through a laugh.

"Not in a million years!" Gilbert confirms. "He'll be insufferable now."

Truer words were never spoken, but as Gilbert takes in the brilliant smile plastered across Anne’s gloriously freckled face, he finds himself thinking that so long as she’s his to have and to hold, he can handle anything life throws his way— _even_ if that anything just so happens to be Bash’s incessant teasing!

**Author's Note:**

> I realized after I finished writing this that I inadvertently wrote it in the present tense. Different for me, but after reading it over a few times I felt like it worked so I kept it as is. 
> 
> In any case, I hope you all enjoyed reading! I'm working on a few other things at the moment-- specifically, another (slightly longer) modern AU and then something that's season 3 canon divergent. 
> 
> Not sure when either will be up or which will be up first, but in between uploads if y'all want to hang out with me you can find me over on Tumblr at: xxprettylittletimebombxx! I'm also trying to get better about posting little out of context excerpts of what I'm working on over there as well because early feedback is always a nice little motivator!
> 
> As always, thank you so much in advance if you're kind enough to leave kudos or comments letting me know what you thought!
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe out there! <3


End file.
